


【带和卡】1 + 0.5 + 0 = ?

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 多多和虫的脑洞，我系打字嘅！双双出轨设定，有和卡 & 没明写的带卡 & 带和 & 带和卡双面插头巨OOC巨他妈雷，慎入慎入
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【带和卡】1 + 0.5 + 0 = ?

回家路上吆喝声此起彼伏，临近黄昏，街旁小贩都着急收摊。菜价便宜，只是不大新鲜，顾客围着摊子再怎么挑挑拣拣也挑不出好货。都这个点了，买菜的只可能是忙了一天的倒霉社畜，没精力再和店主多哔哔赖赖，得，认命。

“哎——，六火大人来啦。”正和顾客讨价还价的店老板看见来人，忽地变了脸，再不吝啬把收着的好菜都拿出来。卡卡西身着火影袍，一面笑一面回应村民的呼唤。菜是提前打招呼说要留的，本不费事，老板却很上心，放了一天的蔬菜定时洒水，此刻依旧是碧莹莹的好卖相。

“真麻烦您留到现在……这么多菜，也要先照顾生意啊。”

“哪会影响，大家都想着能为火影做点事。”

“太多了太多了，怎么好意思……给天藏拿着吧。”

等两道身影远去，路人望着拎着满满一筐菜的暗部唠嗑。

六火旁边的那位是谁？

火影夫人呀，六火的贴身暗部，事事关照，知道火影大人忙，连菜都不肯让丈夫拎，多贤惠的一孩子。

他们到家，大和一件件清点框里的物品，给的排骨和萝卜正好可以炖汤，剩下的可以做茄子，茭白肉丝，番茄和鸡蛋同炒。他把茄子穰籽掏干净，白萝卜滚刀切块，混排骨用小火慢慢炖。大和在调料架上挑选半天，蹙起了眉。

“卡卡西桑，吃酿茄子还是红烧？”水声太大，隔着门互相大声喊了几句还是含糊，干脆直接开门问。

旗木卡卡西靠在浴缸边缘，卸去一天疲惫。他微微掀开眼，鼻头和露出水面的膝盖都给水汽蒸得红彤彤，白瓷似的皮肤上施了一层淡淡的釉里红。“没有味增吗？”

“味增用完了。”大和拿毛巾盖在他头上，“要吃我去买，起来啦火影sama，小心着凉。”

他伸手去拉，冷不丁对面突然施力，扑棱棱把他扯进水里。大和浑身湿漉地探出水面，擦开眼前水幕，映入眼帘的是前辈得逞的笑。卡卡西笑嘻嘻地游近捞人，猛然“哗啦——”一捧水花推过来，两个人都淋成了落汤鸡。

“不玩了，饭还没做。”一击得中，大和起身欲走。

“汤炖了吗？”

“炖了。”

卡卡西把半身探出浴缸的人拉回来，“那就待会再做饭。”

人按在壁沿，他倾身去亲，从额头吻到脖颈，手指探到水下去解后辈的腰带。卡卡西跨坐在大和身前，任由后辈将手指探到后穴扩张，自己则帮着服务手中性器，手法熟练地给他撸。他知道摸哪处最能让后辈舒服，又是拨又是撩，若不是泡在水里的话还俯身舔一舔。前戏做得绵长，大和是真怕伤到他，调好姿态后才低声询问：“我进来了，忍着点痛。”

回应他的是水下欲求不满的轻蹬。

哪里会痛，刚进入的那点刺痛都不能归属为情趣。卡卡西搂着他的脖子，感受温热的水被性器带进身体深处，又随着抽动化成溪流，和体内溢出的水分一道流出，反反复复，漫涌流淌，宛若海滩边随意拍打晃荡的船。他去摸大和的脊骨，弓起的骨骼一块一块，是海上帆，带着他曼妙地航行。

平稳，安和，岸随时随地就在边上。卡卡西趴在大和身前。这种生活怎会不安心呢？

“卡卡西桑，睁眼，别睡。”感觉到大和隔着眼皮亲他的眼睛，卡卡西换了个姿势勾住肩。

“有些累，你慢些动。”

他就这样搂着，手指沿着脊椎轻轻挠着，脸颊迎着鼻尖细细蹭着，随着身下的顶弄上下起伏。大和一直盯着他的脸，他家前辈就回以一个温和的笑。

“火影sama，我想……”扶着男人的腰，挺胯频率始终如一，望着前辈含笑的眼，他这样说。

我想重重地操你。

他说不出口。

“我也想，你摸摸它。”

腿间性器孤单地挺立，大和伸手握住慢慢揉搓，拇指拨弄渗水的铃口，指腹托住双丸摸索按揉。卡卡西喉咙深处发出轻哼，放松地倚靠在后辈身上。

不该是这样的。大和一边动作一边想，他知道男人后面若是照顾的好，不需要抚弄也能达到高潮。

那种放开手脚全身心投入的性事，整根出整根入，撞得魂飞魄也散。浑身布满爱欲痕迹，津液汗液爱液肆意流淌，只顾的上搂住脖子放声呻吟，除了做爱再想不到其它。

“卡卡西桑。”

得来含混不清的低喃，翕动的眼睫显现出疲态。忙完一天，确实是累了。

还是算了。怎么能对前辈释放这种欲望呢。这样想大和的动作变得更加温柔。

-

-

“难得休息，今天也要出门吗？”大和擦着盘子，从厨房探出脑袋，问向在玄关处换鞋的男人。

“嗯，参加新办学校的剪彩仪式，还有砂隐村的客人要见。”卡卡西又补充一句，“中午不回来吃饭了。”

“晚饭在家吃吧？……好，早点回来。”

是毫无戒心的对话。

旗木卡卡西的歉疚心持续了一分钟，也就短短一分钟。等到他拐过路口，确信大和不可能查到自己的行踪后内心就被另一种更隐秘的感觉所覆盖。正因为隐秘，偷欢的刺激感才更叫人欲罢不能。卡卡西转入街边小巷，取出皮包中的工具迅速换装。下一位从巷口走出的已经是裹着长风衣的棕发青年了。

他不希望第二天传出火影休息日出来找姘头的新闻，所以易容还是有必要的。

卡卡西在出发前，先发了一条邀约短信。他坐电车来到村东口离家起码几公里远的酒店，到楼下时查看消息，对方没回。

卡卡西皱了皱眉，发短信问：你在哪里，我今天有空，还是在老地方。以斯坎儿的名义办完房卡后又细心地把房间号发过去，对面依旧没回复。卡卡西有些着恼了，一般都是挑这个时间点的呀。

从进门开始手机就不停地在震，宇智波带土右手撑在枕侧，另一只手摸到床头柜的手机，打开，发出一声嗤笑。

撞击的速度忽然放慢，见他有点分心，身下人偏了偏脸，“继续呀，前辈……怎么了？”

“你男人来电话了。”带土笑着把手机凑过来。

“不是你男人吗。”趴在床头的棕发后辈媚眼如丝。

带土觉得大和的回答很妙，况且欲念当头，也没有停下来的道理，索性把电话摁掉，掐着男人的腰大开大阖地顶撞起来，次次都擦过甬道内的腺体，直把人操得尖吟连连，身体内部不断涌出爱液，又因为体内阳具的抽出没入而四下飞溅，在连接处被拍打成一片湿腻粘稠。

“慢一点前辈……哈啊，带土前辈！”

持续不歇地剧烈操弄下，后穴不知道丢了多少次，可是前端还鼓囊囊的立着，半点释放不出来——带土的领带正绑在根部，遏止了接连的高潮欲望。大和转头想要求饶，却在开口前被堵住了唇，舌头探进口腔肆意掳掠，齿关扣住在舌涡根绝之印上施力一咬，未曾留多少情份，疼痛中带有惩罚的意味。

卡卡西迟迟等不到回音，继续发短信：带土，你在哪？我很想见你。

淫声浪语充斥整个卧室，室内弥漫着活色生香的味道。衬衣内裤胡乱扔了一地，被子也给掀到地板上。大和被按着后颈摁进枕头里，可呻吟口水还是止不住，身下床单湿漉得能绞出水来。嘎吱嘎吱作响的要么是床，要么是他的腰板，总之今天这两个中总要坏一个。背上腰胯腿间布满了星星点点的痕迹，可即便如此臀部仍然不知餮足地高高翘起，以便迎合男人一次比一次生猛的撞击。也只有精力充沛的木遁忍者敢这么玩，其他人早玩没命了。

“啧。”正得趣处偏偏有电话接二连三的骚扰。宇智波带土抓过手机，草草扫了眼便架在床头，掰着身下人的脑袋朝前看。

“卡卡西又打过来了，你说我要不要接？”

嗡嗡震鸣的屏幕里，笨卡卡的备注下是前辈无精打采的眼睛。

“挂掉……请、请把它挂掉……”大和把手机往外推。

“怕什么，你男人是来找我的，理亏也是对面理亏，我可以向你确定是他先出轨的哦。”

“不行啊，不要让前辈知道我们的关系……”胡乱躲着屏幕亮光，猛然遭受后面一记重重的深顶。大和的双臂被向后拉扯而不得不挺起上身，裸露的身体都敞开在前辈眼中。

悬浮在上方的短信框分外刺眼，而面前照片里的男人就像在注视他们床第间的媾和。大和在操干下发出浪叫，随飞溅的淫液一下一下，热烈又积极。带土最后掐着他的侧臀揉捏，加快了频率，几记深顶将精液无所顾忌地奔泻在甬道内，手指勾住领结同时施力一扯，大和苦熬的性器也喷发出积攒许久的液体，甚至有白浊溅到手机屏幕上，顺着银发男人的脸颊滑落，说不出的色情。

带土让后辈靠在床头，揉揉那头棕毛，“你真的不打算让他知道？”

大和摇头：“无论如何我也不能和前辈分手。”

“你这个人啊……真是……”宇智波带土起身，拿起衣架上的大衣，“其实卡卡西约了好几次我都鸽了，你是不是该谢谢我？”

他站在床边：“再叫我一声前辈吧？”

小后辈从床上直起身，双手撑在身前，仰起脸，给了临行男人一个吻。

“带土前辈。”

-

-

卧室里糟透了。

木遁的能力能使他的体力快速恢复，身上的痕迹一时却难消除。温暖的水流过布满红痕的身体，热辣辣的疼。大和将手伸到后面抠挖，清理射在身体里的东西。后穴好像有些红肿，手指细微的摩擦也能令他扶住缸沿低低喘息。他草草料理一番，开门想要把床单也抱进来清洗。脚步停滞原地，大和望着卧室中央的人影，张了张嘴，声音干涩。

“六火……sama。”

卡卡西一直等不到人，看看时间尚早，还是回家和天藏一起过吧。他打道回府想给在家的后辈一个惊喜，客厅叫了几声却没回应。卡卡西估计人在卧室内，进到房间却愣住了。室内还残留着欢娱后的味道，旗木卡卡西弯腰默默捡起散落一地的衣物，里面只剩天藏的，而几小时前那两人一进门就搂搂抱抱，急不可耐地脱了一路的衣服……然后他站到床边，从床的凌乱程度便可想象经历了怎样狂放的性事。眼前是被体液浸透的床单，耳边传来浴室隐忍的喘息。此情此景就连贤十的脑瓜也想不出如何面对。他抱着一堆衣服站了好久好久，直到浴室门把手咔哒按下，卡卡西抬头看向大和，勉勉强强地扯动嘴角。

“……你为什么不叫我前辈了？”

“卡卡西前辈……我……”再如何开脱也是无用，何况他的性格本就不擅长解释。大和捏紧了衣角，想要说什么，对上卡卡西的目光又一片空白，只是本能地开口：“事…错在我……可是前辈，我对您始终是！”

“衣服，脱了。”

“……诶？”

卡卡西在床沿坐下，他从没用过这么生硬的语气，这次真有点失态了。他揉揉额角，换成温和一些的说法，“把衣服解开。”

大和敞开上衣，见卡卡西没有叫停的意思，又惴惴不安地脱下裤子。他垂头站在男人面前，卡卡西抬起手，轻轻按了按他腿间的青紫，“疼吗？”

“前辈……”

“我们去床上。”

后穴刚受过激烈折腾，卡卡西伸手戳弄了几下，就感觉到天藏体内还没有完全清干净的白精流到指尖。他抬头，看见天藏羞耻地偏开脸。后辈的身体仍在颤抖，旗木卡卡西轻叹一声，在对方讶异的目光中为自己开拓好，扶着性器主动坐了下去。

“前辈，对不起……”

“别说了……也许我们都很难满足彼此的身体，才会导致这种事发生……”卡卡西的话让大和的心立刻绷紧了，但很快地，前辈用手指作梳撩开他的碎发，“我一直很相信天藏，怎么可能会随意就变心，对不对？”

“嗯……”温热的内壁包裹着他的性器，男人在亲他，语气怎么能这么温和呢，动作怎么还能这么温柔呢，明明都……明明目睹了那样的场景……大和抱着前辈，几乎要哭出来了。

但作为屑作者钦定的渣男，卡卡西心里想着的却是另外一回事。今天本该是六火这个月内最perfect的一天，没有公事要办没有政客要见，早上被生物钟闹醒后可以睡一个回笼觉，接着出发去酒店，和小学同学快乐地鬼混一天，然后他就可以回家品尝到天藏精心炮制的红焖羊肉煲。两件快乐事情重合在一起，而这两份快乐又能带来更多的快乐，得到的，本该是像梦境一般幸福的时间……但是，为什么，会变成这样呢……

旗木卡卡西绝对不会让这种生活遭到破坏，即使是天藏的出轨对象也不行！

“所以天藏当然可以找其它人。只是…果然，知道后还是会有些受伤呢。”卡卡西笑了一下，“前辈对天藏是很真诚的，天藏以后有事也不用瞒着我，我都会尽力去理解呀。”

“今天的事不会再发生了。”否定句脱口而出，大和吸吸鼻子，把脸埋进他的肩头，再看前辈他真的要化了。大和呀大和，就因为你做的烂事，把前辈当成什么人了！下定决心，和带土前辈的联系也要断掉。

卡卡西柔声哄好怀里的后辈，一面不动声色想着手机里的那位。他现在会不会看到短信，会不会又赶到了酒店？可是他都回家了，早知道离开时也发一条短信，下次见面一定要提前约好时间……而且天藏也出轨了，这样想自己的心里压力也会小一些。感到受伤也是真的，卡卡西意识到他真的蛮喜欢这只后辈。

他情不自禁又亲了大和一口，亲得后辈挺不好意思。大和回想卡卡西说的话，从肩头传来闷闷的声音：“前辈，其实我有办法让你更爽。”

“你说什么？”卡卡西刚刚走神，没太听清。

他问了一遍，下身忽然遭受了一记深顶，恰好撞在最敏感的地方。这是他们做爱时从来没有过的感觉，卡卡西毫无防备地惊呼，慌乱地搂紧了后辈。大和扶住他的背，朝甬道内凸起的腺体持续攻击，次次都顶到最深处。

“嗯啊！这是什么……！”

“有感觉吗，前辈下面全都湿了。”

惊慌失措的呻吟从口中泄出，很快染上了媚意。卡卡西是真没受过这个，所以连平常克制得很好的叫床声都大了起来，身体随着快速的撞击一颠一颠，叫声随着抽插一浪一浪。浑身上下都在淌水，唯独下体硬邦邦的，甚至无暇出手照顾，光搂着大和的脖颈，顺应颠簸的节奏就足够艰难了。

耳边是前辈兴奋的喘息，大和感觉到连接处有淫水渐溢，浸润汗漫，卡卡西真的被他操成一滩水，又浪又软。而前辈的两根手指正插在后方，分不出精力照顾前端，却有余力吃那位素未谋面的情敌的醋，手指深入大和的后穴，屈指戳探，把第三者的精液都弄出来。

“唔嗯，前辈……我想要重重地操你。”大和凑在他耳边说，卡卡西受这句床话的刺激，甬道忽地绞紧。压抑许久的愿望现在就达成，他重重地顶，卡卡西就哆哆嗦嗦着叫唤一声，下体全是淅淅沥沥往下滴的前精爱液，在脏兮兮的床单上混作一滩。大和之前竟完全没有意识到他们之间渴求的是什么，一直忍到现在，他和前辈错过了多少欢娱的时光啊！

他调整姿势正要再度撞进去，但见房内闪进一人，将他二人按住，也不则声。和卡不知是谁，都给唬得停下动作，一身热汗也晾凉了。正在惊乍僵持间，对方忍不住笑出声，听到声音卡卡西更是震惊地张大眼睛，“带土？你怎么到这里来了？！”

“我不是来找你的，是来拿这个。”带土在枕边摸到自己的领带，上面沾着的体液一看便知。但卡卡西的注意力完全被前半句话吸引了，谁先做贼先心虚。他转头对上大和的眼睛，就明白他和宇智波带土的事早瞒不住了。

大和看到男人的表情，知道卡卡西已经知道他知道带卡出轨的事。他嘴唇嗫嚅着：“其实不用太内疚，带土前辈和我……”

听到天藏叫别人前辈的那一刻卡卡西完全反应过来了，脑中碎片式的点连成线。他吃惊又茫然地望向两人，瞳孔微微颤动，想通的刹那一句话也说不出来。

带土拍拍大和的肩膀：“啊哦，他也知道我们俩上床的事了。”

卡卡西懵了，真的懵了。处女座精神洁癖发作的姗姗来迟，等他感觉到带土把他插在大和屁股里的手指往外拖时被彻底引燃：“宇智波带土……你搞什么飞机？”

“帮忙调解夫夫矛盾呗。作为两位的统一床伴，应该还是有这个资格吧。”带土一边脱衣服一边爬上床，扶住大和的腰。大和当然也预感到他要干什么，被掐揉几下就服了软 ，他一直是前辈面前最听话的小后辈呀。

“真乖。”带土亲亲他的耳根，将领带递过来。“给他绑上。”

大和有些犹豫：“这不好吧……前辈会不舒服。”

“只是暂时的，你也知道被绑后的滋味吧，而且射太多影响体力，前面那根他又用不上。”

大和还是不放心，只在卡卡西那处根部打了个松松垮垮的蝴蝶结，但即使如此也达到遏止射精的目的了。卡卡西只是中途推搡了一会，得来了加重的深顶后也就没力气再抗拒，这让大和觉得绑起来确实是有必要的。

带土扶稳大和的后臀，炙热的硬物慢慢进入体内，由于先前的精液和卡卡西手指的开拓，未受到什么阻力就推到了底。还没有来得及适应就整根进整根出的撞起来，手牢牢掐住腰臀防止身下的人因撞击而乱了姿态，大和后臀的青紫就是这么来的。问题这样他没处可扶，只得把卡卡西拽近一些好维持平衡。体内的性器进入到前所未有的深度，由于带土的加入而致肏得更狠，旗木卡卡西何曾见过这等阵势，加入的开始就硬生生被逼上一次高潮，后穴的爱液在操弄间隙时全都喷了出来，此后就再没停过。长腿拼命夹住身上两人的腰，次次都给操得划落，又被拖回来摁在大和的阴茎上，整个人搞得晕晕乎乎，就知道淌口水。

带土只顾着按着大和的腰耸动，其它就管他妈的。肉棒摩擦过湿暖的甬道，随着操干把穴口捣成艳红，肠液混着先前的白浊不住地往外淌，在臀瓣上打成白沫。身下是大和顺从的脊背曲线，再往下则是还在高潮中没缓过来的，后辈名义上的丈夫。攀比之心顿生，宇智波带土在靡红的臀肉上扇了一巴掌。

“哪一个做的你比较爽？想当谁的老婆？”

“想当……啊嗯！……想当前辈、前辈的老婆。”

带土掰过他的下巴，“回答问题要说清楚，想要哪个前辈？”

大和朝卡卡西的方向望了一眼，又被强掰回来，于是他小小声说：“带土前辈……”

带土满意地揉了揉后辈，抬头问：“卡卡西，这样没意见吧？”

卡卡西已经爽到飞升了。

但两个男人有办法让他落下来。带土从一开时就没有放松顶弄的力道，苦到的只能是大和，上身被顶弄的摇摇欲坠又撑着小臂防止压到身下的人，被撞出的浊液顺着股缝淌到会阴，和卡卡西流出的水汇合到一起，直直把那里搅成一片丰饶湿漉的沼泽。后穴是接连凶猛的撞击，前端浸在卡卡西一屁股的淫水里，这是世上任何词汇无法描述的体验。大和情不自禁捧起前辈母狗一样漂亮的脸，舔舐嘴角边流出的口水。

“舒服吗前辈……嗯、卡卡西前辈……”

这两声前辈倒是叫的真情实感，带土揉掐着臀尖，猛然发力把后辈拽回腰胯间。

体内性器随之被拔出一截，只留一点柱头含在穴口。卡卡西眼神稍稍清明，不满地扭了扭腰，“天藏……动一动啊……”

那边操的正欢，没搭理。

他的前端被领带绑着，体内欲壑难填，卡卡西眼饧骨软，手指一时竟找不准结口，只好收缩穴肉讨好地去吮穴口那一小段肉棒，却无异于饮鸩止渴。肉穴泛起渴求似密密麻麻的痒，迷糊之间感觉到身体就这样被两道目光视奸。带土附在耳边教：“看，你也学着反过来，吊他。”

大和目视眼前艳景，发自内心地感叹：“前辈，好淫荡。”

“不是……嗯、不是啊！”久经操弄的甬道正空虚无味不能自已，失去堵却之物的后穴更是淌出大股淫液，身体失落又失禁的感觉令卡卡西信心大沮，竟抬起手肘挡住脸，低低啜泣起来。

大和瞬间就心软了，爬过去把性器塞回穴内，手指急急忙忙解开领带的结，“我说错了，有没有感觉好一点？”

带土也心软了，他跟着膝行而上，没想到居然（隔着）把发小操哭了（虽然大部分原因是他自己爽哭的）。他放缓了挺腰速度，语气亦然放缓。

“也不是抢你后辈啦……我是来加入这个家，又不是来拆散这个家的。”

“呜……太背德了……”手仍然遮着，一半是被臊的，一半是被爽的，脸皮薄的人就是难应付。

“有什么关系，木叶又没规定火影不能有两个老婆。”带土模仿的还是琳安慰他的话，made，小时候他哭的比琳还多，现在却要反过来安慰这只银毛。他换成阿飞声线娇滴滴地说：“前辈就记得温柔贤惠的天藏，不记得爱慕前辈的女子高中生嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤~”

比起满嘴飙骚话的堍，大和正身体力行地劝慰，身下操弄不停歇，一次次尝试拨开挡在脸前的手肘，“前辈如果觉得羞耻，我们就都当作今天的事没有发生好不好？三个人还是像以前那样。”

卡卡西反过来想推开，双手都给宇智波带土捉住。他偏着头不给亲，大和就坚持不懈地俯低脸去追。后来他实在拗不过，认命地闭上眼，和后辈交换了一个绵绵的吻。

END


End file.
